zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
Xia Liu
Xia Lan Xing De Liu (夏蘭荇德‧流), shortened Xia Liu (夏流), is the playful grandfather of Xia Tian, Xia Yu and Xia Mei; and the head of the family. Xia Liu (because his name sounds like "pervert" (下流), his name is often dragged into that theme) literally sleeps under the house as the entrance to his bedroom is located under the living room table. Xia Liu is the guardian of the entrance to the ghostly dimension, Mie (滅). He may be senile, but he is also the most powerful member in the family: that is before Xia Tian becomes the superior member. His lack of memories is sometimes part of what made the show interesting. This old man may be stubborn, but is also kindhearted. And farts when something upsets him. Pizza and bubble tea are two of his favorite meals. Xia Liu is excellent at sewing when he is motivated. Later Life ''K.O.3an Guo'' In the 25th Round of ''K.O.3an Guo'', Xia Liu becomes assigned by Jiu Wu to help Xiu/Liu Bei maintain order in the Silver Dimension after he inadvertently broke it, allowing evils to invade the world. To do so, Xia Liu is assigned to move to the Silver Dimension temporarily, along with Jie, Deng and Ming. When Xiu turns to him for help, he gives him his personal weapon to assist him in suppress the evil roaming inside Guan Yu. He also gives Xiu/Liu Bei the Soul Cleansing Melody to help him save Guan Yu from turning evil. He was restricted by Jiu Wu to teach Xiu/Liu Bei the method of accessing the Soul Calming Melody, however, he realized how troubled everyone was by Guan Yu's powerless condition and decided to break Jiu Wu's orders. When their first attempt failed, Xia Liu advices Xiu/Liu Bei to figure out a way to amplify his power to the level of 80000, by which he will be able to use the Soul Calming Melody again. Relationships Friendships *[[Jiu Lai|'Jiu Lai']] and [[Demon Hunter|'Demon Hunter']] - During free-time, he likes to hang out with his friends, Jiu Lai and Demon Hunter, on a mountain where they can be alone and discuss things. Other *[[Sun Shang Xiang|'Sun Shang Xiang']] - Sun Shang Xiang is Xia Liu's apprentice in the Silver Dimension. He taught her the ability to capture insects when she was a child. However, she is unaware of his true identity. He first met her 17 years ago on a mission. Nicknames Everyone knows him as "Ah Gong" (阿公 / Maternal Grandpa). Jiu Wu called him "Xia Liu Qian Bei" (夏流前辈 / Senior Xia Liu) before joining the others. Some people are more common to call him "Xia Liu Ah Gong" (夏流阿公 / Grandpa Xia Liu). His daughter Xia Xiong calls him "Ba" (爸 / Dad) and Ye Si Ren calls him "Qian Ye Fu Da Ren" (前岳父大人 / Former Father-in-law). His apprentice from the Silver Dimension calls him by the name "Shuai Ge Shi Fu" (帅哥师父 / Handsome Master). Dislike towards Ye Si Ren and Lan Ling Wang He has despised Ye Si Ren even before he married his daughter, and his dislike towards him grows when he finds out that he is a member of the Ye He Na La family, but learns to accept him over time, though he keeps accusing Ye Si Ren for things that he has not done. He doesn't like Lan Ling Wang at first either as he was a servant to the Ye He Na La family, but after he sacrifices himself to save their world, he starts to change his mind. Xia Liu has given each of them a golden watch, claiming that he only has one and that "it" can only be given to someone heroic and worthy, when the truth is that he has a whole collection of golden watches in his bedroom. Specialty Powers Like other characters, he has displayed the abilities of super-speeding and spellcasting. Removing people's memories is one of Xia Liu's many abilities, and is the first to be used on screen. Xia Liu is also capable of summoning the family spirits to assist them at times. He also knows a technique to project his soul into another's body called "Tai Xu Travel Method" (太虛雲遊術). In K.O.3an Guo, he uses telepathic communication to contact Xiu. Weapons His main weapon is a pair of cymbals called "Demon Subduing Cymbals" (剋魔鈸), which he uses to attack with sound waves and to cast spells. His most notable attacks are eight spells that are mainly used for fighting evils, called "Xiang Mo Ba Jue" (降魔八訣). Aside from the Demon Subduing Cymbals, he has been seen wielding a trumpet called "Dragon Tattooed Trumpet" (龍紋嚎) to enhance his freezing spell's effect. He also has a staff called "Exorcism Rod" (降魔降), specifically used for exorcism, however, the weapon was never shown. Alternate Counterparts The Gold Dimension Xia Liu's alternate counterpart in the Gold Dimension is Wang Da Dong's father, Wang Tian Yang, who once was a legendary assassin, who now has become a preacher. The Silver Dimension Xia Liu's alternate counterpart in the Silver Dimension is the villainous Dong Zhuo, who is principal of He Dong Institute and currently the substitute principal of Dong Han Academy, aiming for the throne of the school union leader. Notes *Grandpa Xia Liu traveled to the Silver Dimension 17 years ago by an assignment from the former Meng Zhu. Category:The X-Family characters Category:Main characters Category:Power-users Category:K.O.3an Guo characters Category:Males Category:Cross-over characters